


standard size in new orleans

by defiore



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Coffin Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Interview With The Vampire references, M/M, Vampires, if only this is how it ended up going, vampire fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiore/pseuds/defiore
Summary: two very tired vampires trying to get comfortable in a smaller-than-expected coffin.





	standard size in new orleans

“Ow, mate, move over to the left a bit, yeah?” Cass grumbles, finding it difficult to maintain his current position. He’s half-lying on his side and stomach, and one of his arms is being crushed by Eccarius. Even with double-wide coffins, and with how lanky Cass is, the struggle of fitting two vampires in the same coffin is proving itself to be valid.

“Sorry,” he says back, sitting up and freeing Cass’s arm. He almost whimpers when Cass’s elbow traps a lock of his hair, picking up his elbow and brushing all of his hair away from his reach. Cass apologised quickly, brushing a hand over his head before shifting again.

Maybe he’d ask Lisa for one of her hair ties when she showed up later tonight, though he was certain it’d be decorated in cartoonish silhouettes of birds. Eccarius would kill him if he offered it, but the idea of him wearing a bird hair tie brought a smile to his face.

Though, he couldn’t exactly mock her sense of style when he dressed like he’d rifled through a dumpster outside of a Goodwill. He did use a very long shoelace to tie his massively oversized pants around his waist when he was brought here, and Eccarius let him borrow a pair of suspenders he found in a hallway closet. At least the suspenders were less embarrassing.

“How’d they do this in those Anne Rice novels?” Cass questions, trying to squirm his way back onto his side. It looks more than wide enough for them to both lie on their backs, yet after fifteen minutes of tossing and turning they can’t find a comfortable position.

Eccarius laughs, wiggling onto his side and putting one arm over Cass’s side.

“They slept like this,” his voice is low, at some point they’d received a noise complaint from Kevin and they weren’t keen on pissing off Mrs. Rosen.

Eccarius pulls Cass closer, cupping his cheek and caressing his unshaven face for a short while. Cass’s eyelids feel heavy, drooping and eventually closing. Eccarius joined him in momentarily resting. They could lie on their sides for about ten minutes before Cass was aching and Eccarius was subtly trying to shift into a more comfortable pose. He barely had any energy to sit up and try to move again, so he lied there, languid and barely awake.

“Shhhh, stop moving, you can lie on top of me if yeh want,” he spoke slowly, smiling up at Eccarius and closing his eyes again. Eccarius picks Cass up fairly easily, the lid is still raised on the coffin and the blanket has nearly been kicked out entirely.

He slips beneath Cass, letting him lie on top of him. Cass drapes out over him, the top of his head nestled beneath Eccarius’s chin.

“Is this better?” Eccarius asks quietly, almost whispering, and Cass moans out a noise of agreement. He manages to snuggle up closer, the lack of a blanket sending a chill all over his body.

Eccarius exhales, wrapping one arm over Cass’s sprawled form. He entangles their legs together, and chuckles breathily when he feels Cass’s scratchy cheek on his chest, having completely passed out during his efforts to get comfortable.

They’ll have at least another hour of sleep before Les Enfants gathers.

**Author's Note:**

> the denial is strong in this one


End file.
